To save the Digital World
by GeekyMama
Summary: Primary Village has been destroyed, the connection to the human world severed, how will our heros prevail?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at a Digimon fic. I am hoping the plot is pretty original, with my luck it probably isn't but oh well. This will include a few different seasons worth of Digimon characters which will be slightly OOC but that cant be helped for my purposes, and a few OC's of my own creation. Anyway I hope this doesn't disappoint and with that on with the story!

Wizardmon stood atop a large hill that once had looked over the holiest of places known to all of the Digital World. Primary Village. The once grand, colorful, and generally cheery place that was watched over and protected fiercely by its guardian Elecmon stood in ruins, charred to the very ground the smoke still rising in various places. The attack from MaloMyotisMon was nearly a week ago but the damage still looked so fresh. The old mage Digimon sighed and dropped his head looking only at the green grass beneath his feet. That evil monster of a Digimon had finally done it. He had finally destroyed the one place that would allow his enemies, the freedom fighters of the digital world to be reconfigured and come back to fight him, he destroyed it. and now for the first time in a long time the Digimon who were still good and fighting, were afraid for their lives, without primary village there would be no rebirth, there would be no new Digimon born to carry on the fight. Things looked hopeless to the magical magician Digimon, who himself once helped and aided his now bitter enemy. It is at times like this when things look their bleakest that his dearest friend would bring him hope for the digital world once more, not only in the metaphorical sense, but also in the physical form.

"It's awful isn't it?"

Gatomons voice startled Wizardmon from his slight reverie and he smiled in spite of himself. Gatomon was as usual accompanied by the ever hopeful Patamon. The little Orange Digimon with the bat like wings landed beside his dearest friend, and then looked up to the wizard.

"We've got some good news for a change." piped the ever optimistic Patamon.

"Yea, Tentomon and Armadillomon have almost finished repairing the connection between our world and the human world, with Genis' help they should be done within the hour." Gatomon finished for her dear orange mouse "we came to get you and Elecmon, you two should be there to help us greet the Children, you two can explain to them some of the battles that Pata and I weren't there to witness. Every single piece in this shattered puzzle could be of great importance to helping us formulate a plan to finally defeat MaloMyotisMon once and for all" Gatomon finally finished.

"Umm, where is Elecmon anyways? I thought he was with you?" Patamon squeaked out as he began taking to the sky hoping to find any trace of his orange and blue friend

"He's down at the Village, he's desperately looking for any sign that even one Digiegg survived the battle, he's been at it for days" Wizardmon sighed again feeling so very bad for the protector of the newborn Digimon, who now had lost all his babies.

"Oh" Patamons' ears dropped as the reality of the destruction of primary Village and what that meant to all of the digital world set in for him, but being the ever optimist he perked up almost instantly "but were going to contact our partners and we will be able to restore our world, even primary village, everything is going to be ok, I'll go get Elecmon, be back in a flash" and with that the winged Digimon was off and within just 10 minutes was back with a very tired and yet hopeful looking electric Digimon.

The four of them had made it back to the location of Tentomon and the others just as the final touches were made and the small television screen blinked to life showing a small picture of the human world.

A collective cheer was heard from all the Digimon present, the original eight Digimon, those with the crested Digidestined seemed to smile just a little bigger than the others. They knew that the crests were the key to actually restoring the digital world again, Finding those crests was another story all together though, because as Azulongmon had said years ago, the crests were taken away some years ago to place the "layer of goodness" as Izzy had put it over the digital world. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, and even Wormmon all had quiet confidence knowing that if all else failed and Digivolution was out of the question due to some evil stroke of luck on MaloMyotisMons' part that they along with Patamon and Gatomon, would be able to Armor Digivolve, or even DNA digivolve to help save the day, all they needed were their human partners.

"Geni, Whose apartment is this, it doesn't look familiar to me" Agumon questioned cocking his head to the side trying to place anything in the apartment to his memory

"It's Hard to say dear friend, Time in the digiworld and the human world may once again skewed, or our time may have began to move much faster, we've been at war for nearly 10 years here, in the human world I'm not sure how long its been, but this television connects to the nearest Digivice present, so all i can be sure of is that it is a digidestined, and you all know as well as i do that when we reach one digidestined we will be able to reach all of them" The still young looking Geni finished

Just as Biyomon was about to ask a question the sound of a door opening in the human apartment was heard and all fell silent as each Digimon watched in hopes of seeing his or her partner. "I'm home" cried a familiar sounding male voice inside the television. Patamon ears perked and he flew at the television "TK!" the little flying Digimon shouted at the top of his lungs as he placed his tiny little feet on the screen.

TK froze for a moment he had never expected to hear from his dear Pata again, he stared at the computer screen in his living room and began to slowly walk forward, arm stretched out he was too filled with hope and joy in seeing his beloved partner Digimon to say anything at the moment when another voice was heard in the background

"TK! Honey i have wonderful news, TK? Whats wrong?" the female voice sounded worried

"Ah KARI!" Gatomon flew at the screen just as Patamon had and she shoved the little flying mammal to one side of the small TV screen"

"TK? GATOMON !Patamon!" The couple cheered as they both now ran toward their computer screen

"Were so glad to see you! How have you been buddy?" TK began his questioning of the little orange Digimon and Kari intently listened as Gatomon explained how MaloMyotisMon had risen to power again, had sealed the digiworld from the human world, had almost completely won and how he had destroyed primary village, As gatomon recounted the entire 10 years in detail, filled in here and there by the likes of Wizardmon and Elecmon, Kari was busy using her D-terminal to email all the other digidestined, it was agreed that within one hour the battle for the digital world would begin again, and every digidestined would participate, the stakes were never higher, Kari had decided to keep her announcment from TK at the moment, or at least until they were in the Digital world, Tai and TK were both going to kill her but she was not about to stand back and allow the digital world to suffer any longer, after all Azulongmon had once said it was her light that gave life to the digiworld, it was her duty, they had also found out that time had not changed since their last encounter with the digiworld, 10 years in the digiworld were 10 years in the human world, It was time to save the day again, that much was certain

A/N like love, loathe let me know with that handy dandy review button!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am hoping this chapter turns out as well as the first one did, I have a justice league story in my head that won't leave me alone, but i wanted to get chapter 2 up first. before i start a new story So here it goes! And I'm gonna take some liberties with the last episode of Tamers and possibly Frontiers in this chapter. I claim artistic license, that and the fact that the story is very A/U and isn't cannon in the least

Disclaimer- And I cant believe i forgot this before, but i do not own Digimon I will simply be borrowing the characters from the various seasons and returning them in mint condition when i am finished.

They watched as their Digimon partners were raised into the digital plane high above them. Takato feeling more than a little sad that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to his dear friend Guilmon, They were always supposed to be together! Now he was unable to do that, Takato allowed a single tear to slip, as the silvery droplet left his eye and traveled down his cheek, to then travel to the end of his chin it fell onto his digivice. Digivices' being as they are, the little red and white tool that helped bind digimon to their digidestined partner began to glow, and the ground underneath all the digidestined that called themselves tamers. As the ground glowed they all realized that they too were being pulled into the digital plane.

"What's going on big brother? I thought we won." Susie made a desperate attempt to make it over to where Henry was.

"I don't know sis, looks like our job isn't finished yet, Lopmon, make sure Susie doesn't get separated from the group ok?" Henry shouted to the digimon who was so much like Terriermon in the way they looked. It was somehow fitting that their digimon would resemble brother and sister, when his sister was herself a Tamer.

"Rika" Renamon knew she had to get her partners attention

"What is it Renamon?" she managed to shout loud enough for the fox like digimon to hear her

"I have a feeling we're in for the battle of our lives, so just hang on make sure everyone hangs on" Reamonn managed to shout just as everything began moving incredibly fast, what looked like some sort of tunnel with multi colored lights lining it at every angle. The digimon all had their arms outstretched as if flying, the children however had managed to huddle into a small bundle, with Susie and Juri in the middle. Rio had an arm around Rika and so did Henry, she made a mental note to clobber both of them later. She could take care of herself. Takato had his arm around henry to one side and Kenta on the other, the circle was completed by Kazu with an arm around Kenta on one side and then Rio on the other, Juri and Susie held on to each other in the middle. Soon enough the tunnel became so fast that they all began screaming despite themselves...

They hugged thankful that Koichi was revived. None more thrilled than his twin brother Koji, the joy of the moment was short lived as they all looked at their D-Tectors as they started to reform into their original forms of cell phones, Takuya frowned deeply. Despite the hardships they had encountered the digital world had taught him a great deal about being a big brother, and about being himself, courage. That was the spirit that chose him, and in the eyes of their little group he had shown that it was the right choice. Even though he was sad their adventure was over he still smiled at Koji and Koichi, how strange he had thought it was that the spirit of light and the spirit of darkness would reside in identical twins. JP and Zoe were busy chatting with Tommy who they were both convinced had made the biggest transformation of them all, The youngest member of the group was no longer scared of anything at all, he had learned to trust others and be very giving, but they were all snapped out of their various states of reverie when something strange happened. Well not as strange as what they had all lived through or what they were about to participate in but strange none the less.

Their cell phones began glowing and started turning back into the D-Tectors, and once all six had made the transformation Ophonimons familiar voice came over the speakers. "Your Journey is not yet complete. It is time" and with those words those that once possessed the spirits of the legendary warriors were sucked into a multi colored tunnel and as they flew through the tunnel they were reunited with not only their spirits but also Bokomon, Neimon and Patamon. But before any of them could make heads or tails of what was happening they found themselves in a huge pile of people and digimon, once they managed to untangle themselves they found that they weren't the only ones in a jumbled mess. Another much larger group of people and digimon were untangling themselves while a group of adults and digimon looked on, various states of amusment and shock on their faces.

"Ok this is wierd" Takuya stated

"Thank you captain obvious! Are all goggle heads alike honestly" came a reply from none other than Rika in the group across

Geni saw this as as the perfect time to intervene because if he didn't from the look of things there was going to be a digi war right here and now .he was just clearing his throat when Bokomon surprised everyone present

" IT'S YOU ITS REALLY YOU! YOU ARE THE TRUE LEGENDARY WARRIORS! you saved the digital world more times than i can count" the little white digimon ran over to the original digidestined team who were all shocked, pure instinct took over and their digimon partners jumped ahead of them protectively.

"Hold it right there" Gabumon stated holding his arms out

"who are you and what do you want" Agumon was more curious at the moment but his job was to protect Tai first, ask questions later

Genai sighed this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped

"Everybody settle down" came an authoritative voice from above

"AZULONGMON!" everyone shouted all at once

"yes its me, sorry I'm late I missed the train!Agumon, Gabumon, its ok stand down Bokomon means no harm he'd just a little excitable thats all, now everyone gather round I have a lot to tell you all" with that the great dragon digimon landed and everyone did indeed gather around, TK and Kari were waived to sit right by Azulongmons head so they were looking out over the masses of digimon and digidestined. Of course Gatomon and dear Patamon took their places with their partners, Patamon on top of Tk's head and Gatomon on Karis lap.

"Now do you all know why you are all here" Genai started and waited for an answer

"OH OH I KNOW" Neimon shouted waiving his hand up and down like a child in school "Its because there are two Patamons!" a unified sigh was heard from the group of frontier digidestined. And Bokomon walked right up to his friend and snapped his waistband. "Thats not it at all you dim wit, hey wait there are two Patamons"

"Indeed there are two Patamons but that is not why i gathered you all together, come now the digidestined already know why they are here, lets get you newcomers up to date on the situation"

A/N horrible place to stop? Yea i know but it would be way too huge otherwise, and about the two Patamons thing, i haven't seen all of the frontiers episodes so i don't know what happens to Patamon, yet, so i claim artistic License again. Well i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 please review


End file.
